megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Signs of Love
"Signs of Love" is a song from the Persona 4 Original Soundtrack. The original and reincarnation versions were both composed by Shoji Meguro, and sung by Shihoko Hirata. Signs of Love begins to play when the protagonist starts to explore the town of Inaba, however, the music during gameplay will change depending on what activity or weather is currently active. A remix created by the composer of the game's soundtrack, nicknamed the reincarnation, was released on ''Never More -Reincarnation: Persona 4-''.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8xQRe8zR6Z4 This song was remixed once again by the music artist TK, in ''Persona 4: Dancing All Night''.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cSE0sVSe4zc The lyrics have a few issues in the original such as pronunciations and the heavy accents, which is also partially noticeable in the reincarnation of the song. Lyrics Signs of love overshadows my dreams Baby, don’t worry coz you ain’t alone Only time running days without nights Tears pass through He said, "I’m the one who’s got to leave" I said, "Nobody’s really got to leave coz" "I don’t hear enough explanation" "All I need is admiration" Big frustration bro he goes, "Life is short we gave a shot, but didn’t work honey coz we had, a whole lot going on and on, and on..." Signs of love overshadows my dreams Baby, don’t worry coz you ain’t alone Only time running days without nights Tears pass through Every time look at the picture in the frame Gaze in fascination so hard You still think that is nothing but love Rain still falls Signs of love overshadows my dreams Baby, don’t worry coz you ain’t alone Only time running days without nights Tears pass through He said, "I’m the one who’s got to leave" I said, "Nobody’s really got to leave coz" "I don’t hear enough explanation" "All I need is admiration" Big frustration bro he goes,"Life is short we gave a shot, but didn’t work honey coz we had, a whole lot going on and on, and on..." Signs of love overshadows my dreams Baby, don’t worry coz you ain’t alone Only time running days without nights Tears pass through Every time look at the picture in the frame Gaze in fascination so hard You still think that is nothing but love Rain still falls ''Never More -Reincarnation:PERSONA4-'' Signs of love overshadowed by dreams Baby, don’t worry coz you ain’t alone Only time running days without nights Tears pass through He said, “I’m the one who’s got to leave” I said, “Nobody’s really got to leave coz” “I don’t hear enough explanation” “All I need is admiration” Big frustration bro he goes, “Life is short we gave a shot, but didn’t work honey coz we had, a whole lot going on and on, and on…” Signs of love overshadowed by dreams Baby, don’t worry coz you ain’t alone Only time running days without nights Tears pass through Every time look at the picture in the frame Gaze in fascination so hard You still think that is nothing but love Rain still falls Baby I remembered you have dreams That would not to intent by zero Cloudy sky overshadowed by rain Baby don't cry All of song repeats my soundless speed you have created it again countless tears falling down you will see signs of love Category:Persona 4 Songs